Atomize
Atomize (I don't want any edits on this page, I can check, and if anyone can help please comment.) Atomize is a emitter quirk that was genetically created from the fusion of multiple quirks. Atomize was created by a villains group who wanted to establish dominance by creating a the "First" artificial quirk using the DNA of other people. The most prominent Quirk in this powers makeup is Overhaul. The base of this quirk uses the properties of Overhaul and then replaces some of that Quirks abilities with that of others. This Quirks "Data" is currently inside a vault within a hidden lab. Atomize is extremely dangerous when put inside a human host who has no Quirk because it has a 1% chance of actually staying and a 99% chance of obliterating the hosts body, so far there has only been failed attempts. This quirk once finding a successful user of it will stay dormant until it finds it has fully connected then it will finally reveal itself. It gives the user the ability of remotely deconstructing and reconstructing anything in a remote area. Deconstruction This is one of the abilities of Atomize. It allows the user to remotely take apart anything within a 10 foot radius by touching a solid object that is somehow connected to it (I.E: The user touches the floor which the table is on and he can deconstruct the table as long as its within the radius). Whenever the user uses this ability A spark of purple electricity will be seen coming from the palm of the hand. The user needs to have four fingers touching in order for it to work (Excluding the thumb). The electricity is actually the energy coming from the Quirk which separates the object by somehow severing the object in a molecular level (This will not cause a huge explosion as it is only operating pieces not the molecule itself). The heat created from deconstruction is stored within the users body. After successfully touching all four fingers the user can only deconstruct the things within the radius of 75. ft. by 75. ft. The user CANNOT long range deconstruct animals for some reason and has to physically touch them to deconstruct them. The user can physically manipulate how long the deconstruction will be from a range of 0.1-30. Liquids become a gaseous form when Deconstructed, And plasmas such as fire, or explosions will dissipate. Reconstruction This is the other ability of Atomize allowing the user to reshape or revert the deconstruction process to either fix the deconstruction or create something completely new out of the pieces. IF the user ever does damage he'd want to fix he can reconstruct it to revert the deconstruction therefore allowing him to make it look like nothing has happened. He can use this to scare opponents by deconstructing the ground then reconstructing it as a show of strength. The user can also change the form of the object by reconstructing it into something else. Unlike Overhaul Atomize allows the person to manipulate the reconstructed object by constantly reconstructing and deconstructing it to allow it to move even if a little. The user must be constantly touching the said object to keep it moving. He cannot change the form of an animal after deconstructing it and can only reverse the process done. He can only reconstruct the shape and the not the matter it is made of. He can make it weigh less by choosing not to use all of the deconstructed particles. He cannot fuse objects he hasn't deconstructed and can also not fuse any animals. Whenever reconstructing the object will have purple electricity zipping around it for a few seconds. Techniques Earth Trap- The user deconstructs the ground beneath someone in a pit and reconstructs a stable roof over them therefore trapping them in. Its the users choice to allow them a breathing hole. Geomancy- By deconstructing and reconstructing the area around him he can manipulate the earth around him to an extent. He usually creates large spikes or hills to attack his enemy Torture- The user deconstructs a human and then reconstructs them back causing a severe amount of pain in them. He usually uses this to extract info. Obliteration- The user completely obliterates the area around them to the extent his Quirk allows causing a huge crater to appear. Since the user has a decently big amount of space he can destroy this means catastrophic damage to the area around them. Drawbacks -Whenever the uses his quirk heat is stored inside the body causing steam to build inside them creating sluggish movements and even pain. The user can only do about 70 deconstructions before he Has to release the steam. Releasing it causes his Quirk to shut down for 1 Min. -The user cannot long range deconstruct animals and also cannot manipulate their existing form when reconstructing. -The user does not possess the ability of fusion. -The Quirk does not work unless the user has full control. -If the user does not release the steam built up after a while then....well...*pop*. Not really just a bunch of serious bleeding and vomiting. -Since rubber deflects electric currents (Or something) he cannot use his quirk on rubber or rubber based materials.